Purest
by wibeke
Summary: It's been years since the defeat of the pure ones, but when one of the last survivors fathers an incredible owlet, will it be enough to restore the army? And will the guardians be able to stop them in time? Read now to find out!


**This is my first fan fiction, so I apologize for any dumb typos or dumb things that would never happen in the series. Reveiws are appreciated and i would love a few critiques, just don't be too harsh please. **

**And I don't own guardians of ga'hoole in any way shape or form. **

"Great glaux! It's hatching, it's hatching!" Kai shrieked with joy. The young Barn owl was anxious to see her son, oh yes how she desperately wanted a son, hatch. Being the last owl to hatch from her nest, she never saw an owl hatch before.

Her mate, Ghost churred and landed softly on a nearby branch. "Be patient my dear, he still has a long way to go." he cooed. He saw little reason for his mate's joy. Even this soft crack, a sound few other owl species could hear, was off. Just a bit too high pitched, too sharp perhaps. No owlet, a newly hatched one at that, had that kind of strength. Already half the eggshell was split open with it's force. _Amazing!_ He thought, _How can a chick peck with such force?_

With another crack, the eggshell split open. This time it was Ghost's turn to shriek, "My glaux, Kai have you ever seen such an amazing owlet?" In truth there was little amazing about it, as Kai sadly discovered. It was a tiny mass of wet down and flesh. Why, if she hadn't watched him hatch she may have eaten it and mistaken it for a mouse!

"It's...he's beautiful dear." She mumbled, pulling her head in for a closer look. It would get larger, maybe grow some feathers soon, but right now it was nearly impossible to to look at. All this waiting and all that came of it was this thing? It was quite a disappointment.

Ghost shook his head. How could she ever understand what a miracle this was? The glint in his eye, that was it, the glint. Some said that Kludd was born evil, with a terrible glint in his eyes or something. After so many mates, so many fake names and stories, and above all being stuck with this clueless little nincompoop, finally he had the perfect owlet.

Now he needed to take this owlet away to teach him the ways of the Pure Ones. Surely it couldn't be that hard, considering the fact that Kai was already pretty disappointed. If he could just convince her to get rid of him...

"Oh dear, oh dear. This isn't good, not good at all." Ghost fretted, pacing around the hollow for dramatic effect. "I think something may be wrong with our child." He turned his head towards her, his black eyes seeming to melt, "We have another head, so do not worry my mate, we will have another healthy one soon."

Kai stepped back, "You just said he was amazing though. What could possibly be wrong?" She asked. The thing may have been strange and ugly, but she didn't think it looked sick.

_What a dumb little thing! She's actually believing it! _He thought, resisting his urge to churr and give himself away. "It's hard to notice at first, I thought he was a normal owlet, as most owls would. But Kai, look closely at his head," Ghost paused and pointed a talon at the owlet's head, "It's too big for his own body. This could mean a few different illnesses." Taking a deep breathe and putting a wing around Kai's shoulders he said, "Even if he does survive, there's little we can do to help him."

Kai began sobbing uncontrollably, feeling overwhelmed and helpless. "What can we do with him then?" She asked in between sobs.

"I know a place where we can bury him. I'll take him, you just stay here and wait for the other chick to hatch." He said, again forcing himself not to churr.

Kai swallowed, "Goodbye little one." She whispered. Ghost rolled his eyes, _of course, she hates him until I tell her he's going to die._

Clutching his son in his talons, he flew out into the night. It was only when he was sure that Kai could no longer hear him that he allowed himself to churr and celebrate. He pulled it off! Ghost had successfully tricked Kai into thinking her son would die and made off with the owlet.

He allowed himself a peek at the newborn owlet, it was immediately clear that Ghost was correct. Already he was thrashing and squirming in his talons. Clearly this was no sick owlet.

In fact, the whole disease was a a lie. All owls were born like that, everything was out of proportion on a newborn. And Kai believed it too, she mistook a healthy and happy chick for a crippled and dying one.

"Don't worry my little owlet. Soon you'll be the most powerful creature in all of the owl world! You shall rebuild the high tyto's army, and you shall lay siege to the great tree! Like Kludd, you will rule supreme!" Ghost shouted. "Your name shall be none other than Kludd. You like that little fella?" he asked, his voice suddenly sweet and cheerful.

Kludd giggled and flapped his tiny wings. Ghost smiled, _Perfect!_


End file.
